Primeval: The Next Generation - Episode 1 - A New Beginning
by Swmoney11
Summary: Join the new ARC team as the fight against the anomalies continues in the year 2030. Featuring characters from Primeval and Primeval New World. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Primeval: The Next Generation - Episode 1 - A New Beginning**

**By Swmoney11**

DISCLAIMER: Primeval was created by Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I do not own Primeval, I only own the new team.

A/N: This is my first Primeval fan fiction, but I have had an idea to do a story like this for a long time. There will probably be a crossover with Primeval New World, due to the new main characters involved in the storyline.

* * *

Date: 18th June 2030

"_My name is Nick Temple, my parents, Abby and Connor Temple, work for a secret government organisation called the ARC. The ARC or Anomaly Research Centre investigates rips in time called Anomalies. These anomalies allow creatures from the past and future to pass into our own time. My parents have tried to keep me away their work, but now that I am 16 and about to leave school I am determined to work for the ARC myself… Well not by myself, I have my own team: The daughter of Captain and Jess Becker, Sarah, my lifelong friend, the son of Matt and Emily Anderson, Thomas, and the son of Evan and Dylan Cross, Max. Our parents might be the field team, but not for much longer, here is how the story begins…"_

"Morning" Sarah smiled. Sarah was the same age as Nick, she has her mother's brown hair and blue eyes, she has her father's ability to stay calm under pressure and as such she excels at her exams.

"Oh, hey" Nick smiled. Nick has his father's scruffy black hair and his mother's blue eyes, named after Professor Cutter; Nick has a habit of wearing similar clothes as his name sake, which panics his father. He mainly has Connors brains, and clumsiness, but has also inherited Abby's short temper, which often leads him into trouble.

"So the last day" Sarah sighed, a tear running down her cheek.

"Come here" Nick smiled as he wrapped his arms around Sarah, "we were always going to leave, and we're both going to the ARC aren't we?"

"Yeah, your right" Sarah smiled as Nick let her go, "And Max and Thomas will be joining us in two years, so the team will be back together."

"Yeah" Nick smiled, he'd always liked the way Sarah could be negative one minute and positive the next.

"Hey you two" Thomas smiled. Thomas has his father's green eyes and mothers brown hair. He is well known for his calm attitude to even the most stressful situations.

"Hi Thomas" Sarah smiled. Her chirpy expression identical to her mothers.

Nick smiled to himself, he had always loved Sarah's overactive smile, "Hi Thomas."

"Max not here yet?" Thomas asked.

"Yes, he's standing right next to us" Nick retorted. His mother had often thought that his advanced sarcasm was due to spending a lot of time near Lester.

"No need to be sarcastic" Thomas sighed, creating an awkward silence in the process.

"Here he is" Sarah interrupted, breaking the awkward silence.

"Hi" Max smiled. Max had his mother's light brown hair and his father's blue eyes. Max isn't the most careful person in the world, but his knowledge on animals is limitless.

"Hey" the three of them said in unison, just as the bell sounded signalling the start of the school day.

"Here we go" Sarah sighed as a tear fell down her face, just at that moment Nick placed his arm around her shoulders, "Thanks" She smiled.

"It'll be fine" Nick smiled.

_5 hours later_

"You alright?" Nick asked, as they exited the assembly hall.

"Yeah" Sarah replied, tears running down the side of her face.

"Are you just crying so I give you a hug?" Nick teased as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Maybe just a bit" Sarah smiled weakly, as she whipped the tears from her eyes.

"Isn't that your phone?" Nick asked as a phone started to buzz.

"Huh?" Sarah replied as she took her phone out of her bag before answering it, "Mum?"

"_Sarah? Are you still at school?_" Jess asked quickly.

"Yeah why?" Sarah asked as her and Nick walked out of the main corridor.

"_There's an anomaly in your school kitchen_" Jess replied, "_Get out of there! Your father's on his way down with a team, get the place evacuated!_"

"How?" Sarah asked.

"What's going on?" Nick asked.

"Shush" Sarah hushed.

"_Sound the fire alarm_" Jess replied before the line went dead.

"Well?" Nick asked as Sarah hit the fire alarm, "What are you doing?"

"There's an anomaly in the Kitchen" Sarah replied, "Mum said we need to hit the fire alarm; so that the school can be evacuated."

"We're not evacuating are we?" Nick asked, a slight smile appearing on his face.

"What do you think?" Sarah smiled.

"Oh yes" Nick grinned as he grabbed Max out from the swarm of students panicking to reach the door.

"Come on!" Sarah shouted as she pulled Thomas out of the line.

"What's going on?" Max asked.

"There's an anomaly in the kitchen" Nick replied.

"So what are we waiting for?" Thomas smiled.

"Let's go!" Sarah shouted as they headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

Please review, I would appreciate your opinions and ideas on where the story should go next.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Primeval was created by Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I do not own Primeval, I only own the new team.

A/N: I'm slightly disappointed by the lack of reviews, but I know that's probably because the first chapter was a bit slow and even I have to admit, slightly dull. But not to worry, I am aiming to make the chapters more exciting. This chapter starts off slow but soon picks up the pace.

Pleas R&R, I would really like your ideas, on where the story should go.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"So where's the anomaly?" Max asked as they ran into the kitchen.

"Hang on" Nick replied as he took a small black devise out of his pocket.

"Is that an anomaly detector?" Sarah asked, as she noticed the flashing screen on the devise.

"Yep" Nick replied as he walked towards a set of giant grey doors.

"Where did you get that from?" Sarah shouted as she ran towards Nick.

"My dad left it in his lab, so I…um…borrowed it" Nick stammered as he tried to open one of the huge grey doors.

"Nick, these doors are made out of iron" Thomas pointed out as he rested his hand on one of the doors.

"And?" Nick asked, looking a bit vacant. Nick may know a lot about prehistory, but when it comes to anything none prehistoric, he hasn't a clue.

"Iron is one of the most magnetic metals in the world" Max replied, before Thomas could answer.

"Umm…" Nick replied, looking a little baffled, "I knew that…So, how do we open it?"

"Like this!" Sarah shouted as she kicked the hinge on the door.

"That was supposed to do, what exactly?" Thomas asked.

"This!" Sarah shouted as she kicked the door off its hinges, just before the it vanished through the golden light, "That was simple." She smiled.

"Wow" Nick and Max said in unison.

"Where did you learn that?" Thomas asked, looking quite shocked, as the other door crumbled into the anomaly.

"Dad taught me, he wanted me to learn some self-defence" Sarah smiled as she walked over to her bag, before pulling out a yellow and black gun-like devise, "But I prefer the Tasers really." She smiled as the Taser crackled.

"Typical, Daddy's little girl carries a Taser, and is an expert in hand-to-hand combat." Nick smiled, as Sarah shot imaginary daggers at him.

"Well Abby taught you self-defence" Sarah argued.

"That's beside the point!" Nick shouted, as the two continued to argue they failed to hear a faint roar coming from the other side of the anomaly.

* * *

"Is everyone evacuated?" Becker asked as he stepped out of the SUV.

"Well…Yes…all but four students" The elderly headmaster replied.

"Let me guess, Miss Becker's one of them" a Scottish soldier smiled as he picked up an EMD.

"Well…" The headmaster stammered, "Yes."

"Ha! I told you, Temple, that's five pound you owe me!" The soldier laughed.

"Kieran!" Becker hissed.

"Sorry sir, I'll…I'll secure the perimeter" Kieran replied as he and a group of soldiers headed towards the school.

"Where's Nick?" Abby asked.

"He's in there as well" The headmaster nervously replied.

"What!" Abby shouted as she charged towards the doors.

"Connor!" Becker shouted as he nodded at Abbey.

"Whoa!" Connor shouted as he jumped in Abby's way.

"Connor, our son is in there! He could be injured! Why aren't you panicking?" Abby bellowed, as she tried not to hit Connor.

"Because panicking isn't going to help Nick, is it?" Connor replied.

"No, probably not" Abby sighed, "Connor, what if something's happened to him?" she added as he eyes started to fill up.

"He'll be fine" Connor smiled, "He's better at self-defence than you are."

"That's not fair" Abby laughed as she whipped away her tears.

"Connor!" Matt shouted as he ran up to Connor holding a mobile phone.

"What is it?" Connor asked looking at the phone.

"Nick" Matt replied, just as Abby snatched the phone out of his hands.

"Nick? Nick! Are you alright? What's happened?" Abby shouted down the phone.

"_Mum, I'm fine. Look we've found the Anomaly; it was in an Iron cupboard._" Nick replied.

"What do you mean it was?" Abby asked as she put the phone on loud speaker.

"_Sarah kicked the doors through it_" Nick replied, a slight hint of humour in his voice.

"That's my girl" Becker smiled as he walked up to Abby.

"Nick, mate, give us two minutes and we'll be there" Connor instructed.

"_There's no point, the anomaly will be closing in ten minutes_" Nick replied, before noticing what he had just said.

"How do you know that?" Matt asked.

"_Dads detector, may have…accidently…fallen…into…my…pocket_" Nick answered sheepishly.

"We'll talk about that later, let's go!" Abby shouted as she ended the call before handing the phone back to Matt.

* * *

"Brilliant" Nick sighed as he put his phone in his pocket.

"Are they on their way?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah" Nick sighed as a loud roar echoed through the anomaly.

"Get back!" Max shouted, as a medium sized, feathered dinosaur with a thing crest over the top of its head, ran through the anomaly.

"What is that thing?" Thomas asked, with a worried look on his face, as the creature slowly walked towards them.

"Guanlong" Nick answered, before dragging Max and Thomas away from the dinosaur, "Sarah shoot it!"

"Umm…" Sarah panicked as she switched the Taser on.

"Sarah now!" Nick shouted, as Sarah fired the Taser… and missed.

"No!" Sarah shouted as she fell back over a soup ladle, sending her Taser flying to the other side of the kitchen.

"Sarah, get out of there!" Nick shouted.

"Help" Sarah panicked quietly as the Guanlong slowly walked towards her.

"Sarah!" Thomas shouted as the Guanlong stopped only millimetres away from Sarah's face, looking her directly in the eye.

"NO!" Sarah screamed, as the Guanlong lunged towards her.

* * *

So? What did you think? I aimed to step up the pace, and I think I have done that.

Please leave a review, I would really appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Primeval was created by Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I do not own Primeval, I only own the new team.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciated them. Also the idea for calling Evan's team the VARC isn't mine; the credit goes to Musicgirl97.

Please R&R, I always value your opinions.

* * *

**C****hapter 3**

"NO!" Sarah screamed putting her hands over her face, as the Guanlong lunged towards her, grabbing her arms, before pulling her back towards the anomaly. Nick ran towards Sarah's fallen Taser, reaching it he spun round.

"Sarah no!" Nick shouted just as Sarah's foot vanished through the anomaly. The Guanlong had taken her "No!" He ran towards the anomaly, his pace picking up just as two ARC soldiers grabbed his arms.

"Where do you think you're going sir?" the first soldier asked.

"Sir! My names Nick Temple, my best friend has just been dragged into the Jurassic by a Chinese raptor! Where do you think I'm going?" Nick snapped as the Soldiers pulled him away from the anomaly.

"And you two?" A third soldier asked as he pulled Max and Thomas to their feet, "Who are you supposed to be?" he snarled as he handcuffed to them to the oven.

"Thomas Anderson, your team leader is my father, so have some respect!" Thomas snapped as he tried to undo the handcuffs.

"And you?" The third soldier asked.

"Max Cross, my father is the team leader at the VARC in Canada" Max sighed, as the soldier simply laughed, before walking to the anomaly.

"What's going on?" Matt asked as he and Connor entered the kitchen, to see Nick restrained, and Max and Thomas handcuffed to an oven.

"Nick!" Connor shouted as he ran towards his son.

"Dad, tell these grunts to let me go, we need to go rescue Sarah!" Nick shouted as he tried to break free of the soldiers grip.

"Let him go" Connor insisted, as he heard Abby's voice in the distance, he knew she'd kill theses soldiers if she saw them restraining Nick.

"Sorry sir" The second soldier replied, as Abby's voice became closer.

"Let him go!" Matt barked, as he uncuffed Thomas and Max, before walking back to Connor, just as the men let go of Nick.

"About time!" Nick shouted as he ran towards the anomaly.

"No you don't Temple" Becker grinned as he stopped an angry Nick.

"Becker, you have to let me go through!" Nick shouted as Abby entered the room.

"You're not going through!" She argued sternly as she walked towards him.

"I have to!" Nick shouted, as a smile spread across Becker's' face. Why was he enjoying this, why didn't he understand. Then it hit Nick, Becker didn't know.

"Why should I let you go through?" Becker grinned, as he saw Nick's angry expression. He really enjoyed winding both Connor and Nick up, it was so easy.

"Because…your…your daughter could be dying on the other side" Nick stammered. Admitting that Sarah had gone clearly hurt him.

"What?" Becker half shouted.

"A Guanlong grabbed her and dragged her through" Thomas replied. He looked at Becker; the older man was barely keeping himself together.

Taking a deep breath, Becker commanded Kieran and his rescue team to go through and search for Sarah. After two or three minutes of no news, and the fact that the anomaly would close in just over five minutes, he sat down on crate, before finally breaking down in tears. Ever since Sarah had been born, the once tough soldier had become softer, and not afraid to show his emotion, well not where Jess or Sarah were concerned anyway. Abby sat next to him, offering a comforting hug, Connor and Matt also turned to see Becker, Nick saw his chance.

He handed out EMD's to Max and Thomas before running through the anomaly, but not before he heard Abby scream 'No!' At the other side of the anomaly, he could see tall pine and oak trees, the perfect habitat for a Guanlong.

"Nick" Max called, interrupting Nick's inspection of the area, "I've found tracks."

"Where do they lead?" Nick asked, as he quickly spun around looking for any sign of Sarah.

"That way" Max replied, as he looked at the direction that the Guanlong had run off in.

"Let's hurry" Thomas replied checking the detector that Nick had 'borrowed', the other's turned around to see what he was saying, "We only have five minutes."

"Let's go then" Nick instructed,

"Come on!" Max shouted leading the way.

"I don't like this" Thomas sighed.

"Please be alright Sarah" Nick thought as they ran through the Jurassic forest, unknown of what was lurking in the undergrowth.

* * *

So, what did you think? Will the new team rescue Sarah?

Please review, I'll update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Primeval was created by Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I do not own Primeval, I only own the new team.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I really do appreciate them. Just a little warning, you should expect a few hints of violence.

Please R&R, I always value your opinions.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

After running through the Jurassic Forrest for what felt like an hour, Max finally held his hand up, signalling them to stop.

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"Nice" Max retorted, as he looked round the back of the tree.

"What?" Thomas asked.

"The rescue team, they've all been ripped to shreds" Max replied, as he heard someone screaming for help in the distance.

"Kieran!" Thomas shouted as they ran towards the voice.

"Whoa!" Max yelled as they saw the Guanlong ripping Kieran's coat to pieces.

"Leave him alone!" Nick bellowed as he fired his EMD, catching the Guanlong off guard as it collapsed to the floor.

"You alright?" Thomas asked as he pulled Kieran to his feet.

"I am now, thanks" Kieran answered as he let out a giant sigh of relief.

"HELP!" A voice shrieked, from over the hill.

"Sarah!" Nick, Thomas and Max all roared in unison as they ran over the hill, just in time to see a Guanlong slicing Sarah's arm.

"Help!" Sarah shouted as she tried to escape.

"Get away from her!" Nick yelled as he fired the EMD at the Guanlong, knocking it unconscious.

"Nick" Sarah gasped trying to stand up.

"Sarah" smiled Nick as helped Sarah to her feet.

"Thanks" Sarah gasped.

"What happened to that arm?" Kieran enquired as he arrived next to Sarah.

"Can we sort this out later?" Thomas asked, looking at the detector.

"Why?" Max queried.

"The anomaly will be closing in two minutes" Thomas replied, looking very nervous.

"Let's go!" Kieran shouted as the five of them moved swiftly towards the anomaly.

* * *

"Where are they?" Abby screeched getting more and more flustered, as she walked up and down.

"Abby, shouting isn't helping" Matt sighed, before realising that was the worst thing to say.

"Well then let me go through and rescue my son!" Abby barked, "And why aren't you panicking, your son's through there as well!"

"I trust that Thomas will make it back safely, you have to believe that Nick will as well" Matt replied, trying to stay calm. He was responsible for not just Thomas, but Max as well. Evan and Dylan decided that since the VARC had been attacked by the three T-Rex a few years ago, Max would be safer in UK with his friends.

"Hurry up mate" Connor sighed, as he checked the detector. It showed his worst nightmare, thirty seconds till the anomaly closed.

"Why aren't they back?" Becker shouted as he kicked the crate he had been sat on.

Connor checked the detector again, twenty seconds. He sighed, they would never make it, and his son would be trapped in Jurassic China … maybe forever. Then the anomaly flickered, and with only ten seconds left, a figure came through it.

"We made it" Nick sighed as he helped Sarah sit down on a wooden bench.

"I'm never doing that again" Thomas complained as he and Max ran through the anomaly.

"Well that was fun" Kieran laughed as he walked through the anomaly, just before it vanished into thin air.

"Nick!" Abby yelled as she ran up to Nick before hugging him.

"Mum, I'm fine" Nick groaned as Abby let go of him.

"Sarah, are you alright?" Becker asked as he sat down next to his daughter.

"Yeah, thanks Dad" Sarah answered holding onto her left arm.

"What happened?" Becker asked.

"That Guanlong took a fancy to my arm" Sarah laughed.

"Let's get back to ARC" Matt instructed as he led Max and Thomas out of the room.

"Right" Abby agreed as she and Connor marched Nick towards the exit.

"Coles, lend a hand" Becker commanded as he and Kieran helped Sarah on to her feet.

"It's my arm that's been savaged, not my legs I can walk fine!" Sarah protested , but neither appeared to listen.

* * *

So, what did you think?

What will Lester and Jess think of the new teams Jurassic adventure?

Please review, I'll update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Primeval was created by Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I do not own Primeval, I only own the new team.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I really do appreciate them. Just a warning, there are many characters included in this, so I hope you can keep track.

Please R&R, I always value your opinions.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_1 hour later_

"Hey" Sarah smiled as she walked into the Hub. The ARC hasn't changed since Connor and Abby returned from the Cretaceous, the only differences are the computers and the colour of Jess' chair, which had gone from red to bright-cheery yellow.

"Hi, are you feeling alright?" Nick asked, as he noticed Sarah's sling.

"Yeah, the arms fine" Sarah replied.

"I'm glad" Nick smiled.

"And thank you" Sarah smiled as she kissed Nick on the cheek.

"Umm…What for?" Nick asked, sounding confused.

"You saved my life, I'll never forget that" Sarah smiled.

"It was nothing" Nick replied, trying to sound modest, but after seeing Sarah's amused face he said, "Your welcome."

"Hey" Max smiled as he and Thomas entered the Hub.

"Hi" Sarah smiled back.

"Do you two know why we are here?" Thomas asked.

"Lester wants to talk to us; apparently Kieran has been debriefing him and the others" Nick replied.

* * *

"Brilliant" Max sighed, "We'll never be able to work for the ARC now."

"So are we all agreed?" Matt asked. He and Emily, Connor and Abby, Jess and Becker, were all sat around Lester's office, where Kieran had just finished debriefing them and Lester, as well as Evan and Dylan who were included via Skype.

"Yeah, it's worth a try at least" Jess beamed.

"They'll need proper military training" Becker added.

"Absolutely" Connor agreed, "We can't leave them to fight, unprepared."

"Like us you mean?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that" Connor replied.

"If we can have them trained properly, they should be fine" Emily added.

"Abby? Evan? You two are being quiet" Lester sighed, who since 2015, had been put in charge of all the ARC branches around the world, the first of these being the VARC.

"Just…give them the training they need… The reason Mac died was because we didn't have the training we have now…don't put them in that position" Evan struggled to say. Dylan placed her hand on Evan's shoulder.

"I agree with Evan, we lost both Cutter and Stephan, because they weren't military trained. We can't let that happen again, they need fire arms training, hand-to-hand combat, and strong safety rules" Abby interjected.

"Oh and…" Evan started to say as an alarm sounded through the VARC.

"Dylan? Terry's escaped…again" Toby's voice explained over the com system.

"Let's go" Dylan laughed.

"Over and out" Evan sighed as the Skype screen went dark.

"So again, are we agreed?" Lester asked.

"Yeah" the six of them said.

"I mean we're not getting any younger are we?" Connor smiled, but the joke wasn't taken very well, judging by the glares Becker and Abby gave him.

"Right, get out then. I'll talk to them" Lester retorted, breaking the silence, as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yep" Jess beamed as they all left.

"Connor?" Lester asked, just as Connor reached the door.

"Yup?" Connor asked as he spun back around.

"Send Kieran up here" Lester replied.

"Sure" Connor replied as he headed to the armoury.

"You four need to go in now" Becker instructed.

"Oh dear" Nick sighed, as he opened Lester's door leading the way, he could see Lester sat at his desk, with Kieran stood next to him.

"Take a seat" Lester requested as Nick, Sarah, Thomas and Max sat down, "Right, let's begin shall we?"

"Uncle James, can I start by saying that while we shouldn't have gone through, we had no choice" Nick interrupted

"I wasn't going to say anything like that. Kieran has told me that the four of you have shown bravery in a difficult situation" Lester started to say.

"Sorry?" Sarah asked.

"Nick, you showed excellent leadership skills. Max, you stayed cool under pressure. Thomas, you knowledge on Anomalies, is excellent, I doubt anyone else could have remembered to check the detector and know that we need to get home. Sarah, while you were attacked, you presented a strong calm attitude to the attack, many people would have broken down in tears" Kieran replied, he was stood behind Lester's desk.

"Taking all that into consideration, and the fact that the team are getting older, we have decided to have two-part time field teams, instead of the one full-time" Lester smiled, "You are the other team."

"What?" Sarah asked in shock as she looked at Nick, Max and Thomas, "us?"

"Yeah" Kieran replied.

"Wow!" Max cheered.

"Kieran will give you all the appropriate training, but you should be on the field in a month, give or take a week or so." Lester added his expression returning to its usual difficult to read state.

"That's all in hand, I am going to talk to the school and then I'll get the Minister of Education to grant you your predicted, but until then you will still have your lessons here" Lester replied, "That way you can still be on call, whenever you need to be."

"Seems fair" Max replied.

"Kieran, take them down to the armoury, get start their training" Lester instructed.

"Let's go" Kieran smiled as he opened the door, before leading the way.

"Yes!" Thomas shouted as he punched the air, as they followed Kieran.

"Thanks Uncle James" Nick smiled, as he closed the door.

Lester stood up, before walking to the glass wall, the side that looks over the hub. He could see the original team, Jess was working on the detector, with Emily talking to her, Becker and Matt were checking the new security systems on one of the tablets… and Abby was whacking Connor around the head- obviously he had made a bad joke. He laughed to himself, before saying, "maybe it's time to hand the burden down to the younger generation."

* * *

So, what did you think?

I hope you could keep up with the character changes, fewer characters will appear in the next episode.

Please review, I'd appreciate your views on what should happen next.

Keep an eye out, I'll be uploading **Primeval: The Next Generation - Episode 2 - Clash of the Titans **soon.


End file.
